Royal Rumble 2014
'''Royal Rumble (2014) is the twenty-seventh annual Royal Rumble professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It will take place on January 26, 2014 at the Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It will be the first WWE pay-per-view in the 2014 pay-per-view line-up.' Background Royal Rumble will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portray heels or face as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. As is tradition at this yearly event, the card will be highlighted by the 30-man Royal Rumble match - a battle royal with wrestlers entering at 90 second intervals. The winner of this match will receive a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXX. Included in the match is the highly anticipated return of Batista. In addition, on the January 20th episode of Raw, Kane announced CM Punk would enter the Rumble first. Another highly promoted match will feature WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton defending the title against longtime adversary John Cena. In December 2013, Chief Operating Officer Triple H called for WWE Champion Orton and then-World Heavyweight Champion Cena to compete in a title-unification Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at the TLC pay-per-view in December. Orton beat Cena to become a four-time (and final) World Heavyweight Champion, retiring the title by unifying it with his WWE title to become the first WWE World Heavyweight Champion. On the December 30 episode of Raw, co-owner Stephanie McMahon announced a rematch from the TLC event, seeing Orton defend the WWE World Heavyweight title against Cena at the Royal Rumble in a traditional one-on-one singles match with no outside interference or added stipulations, to be decided via pinfall or submission only. Because of this, Orton kept whining to The Authority about canceling this match, with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon rejecting. Orton also complained about the Royal Rumble winner to possibly defeat him at WrestleMania XXX. On the January 13th episode of Raw, after being defeated by Kofi Kingston, Orton took out his frustration by attacking Cena's father, who was at ringside for the event. Cena came out to make the save, but his father had to be hospitalized for the second time in the past seven years, due to an assault by Orton. On the January 20th edition of Raw, Orton faced Kingston in a rematch that ended in a disqualification win for Orton, due to Cena storming to the ring and attacking him. Cena then attacked Orton until he scurried away in the crowd. Orton got in a car as a helpless Cena watched on. On the December 30 edition of Raw, Brock Lesnar returned with his agent Paul Heyman to announce his intentions to challenge the winner of the match between Orton and Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Lesnar then called out any wrestler who wanted to stop him, which resulted in Mark Henry answering the challenge and the two brawling until Lesnar speared Henry through the ringside fan barricade. and hitting him with an F-5 on the arena floor. The following week on Old School Raw, Henry challenged him again only to have Lesnar dislocate his elbow with the Kimura Lock. Following this, Big Show came out and confronted Lesnar, which lead to a short physical confrontation between the two, with Show throwing Lesnar across the ring. On January 10, Big Show issued a challenge to Lesnar to fight during a Miz TV interview on SmackDown. Heyman accepted the challenge on behalf of Lesnar, and said it would take place at the Royal Rumble. Lesnar previously defeated Show at the 2003 Royal Rumble, to qualify for that year's Rumble match, which he also won. At that time, Heyman was feuding with Lesnar and managing Show. Announced on WWE.com, Cody Rhodes and Goldust will face the The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) for the WWE Tag Team Championship on the Royal Rumble pre-show. This match was made when The New Age Outlaws defeated Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a non-title match on the January 17th edition of SmackDown due to a distraction from Vickie Guerrero. On January 20 edition of Raw, it was announced that Daniel Bryan will face Bray Wyatt at the Royal Rumble. Bryan and The Wyatt Family had been feuding since October 2013. On the December 30, 2013 edition of Raw, a seemingly beaten down Bryan announced he would join the Wyatts. On the January 13, 2014 episode of Raw, (after Bryan and Bray Wyatt were defeated by The Usos in a steel cage match), Bryan attacked Wyatt, culminating with Bryan hitting his flying knee finishing maneuver on Wyatt. The following week on Raw Bryan explained that his joining the Wyatts was a ruse to infiltrate the stable and bide his time to strike, and that he would wrestle Wyatt at the PPV. Matches and Results ; ; * '''Royal Rumble Kickoff': The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) defeated Cody Rhodes and Goldust © for the WWE Tag Team Championship *Bray Wyatt defeated Daniel Bryan *Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Big Show *Randy Orton © defeated John Cena to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship *Batista won the 2014 Royal Rumble match Royal Rumble Entrances and Eliminations Every 90 seconds a new entrant enters. (*) - Kane was already eliminated when he ran back into the ring and eliminated Punk later in the match. (*) - Roman Reigns breaks Kane's record for most elimination in one match with 12 eliminations. Kane previously had eliminated 11 superstars in 2001. Other on-screen talent See also *WWE pay-per-views *Event Images *Royal Rumble External links * Royal Rumble 2014 official website Category:Royal Rumble Category:2014 pay-per-view events